geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
TAILS DOLL WILL KILL YOU IF YOU CLICK THIS
One of the computers in the library at my old elementary school had a haunted link (shortcut) on the Google Homepage titled, "TAILS DOLL WILL KILL YOU IF YOU CLICK THIS". Now, I've played Sonic R, and I thought the Tails Doll was creepy as hell. I've seen someone click on the shortcut, and all it takes you to is a blinding image of the Tails Doll along with an error message saying, "Tailsdoll.exe has stopped responding." Even though there isn't a file on that computer named, "Tailsdoll.exe". I saw the kid that had clicked on it, he told the librarian, but when she checked there was nothing there. I didn't see him at ALL the next day, And two days later, I saw a news report saying the kid had gone missing from his bedroom at 9:30 PM. There were muddy footsteps leading to the bedroom door, and there was blood on his bed sheets. The day after THAT, I saw another news report saying that the kid was found dead in the creek next to my house, his stomach had been ripped open, and his arm was gone. They said they had found a Tails doll plushie nearby the creek, and it had blood on it, but somehow they denied that it had murdered the kid. One day in the library, I was curious about that link, so I told one of my friends, and told him not to click it. But the librarian had somehow overheard us, and led us over to a private area to tell us something. She said that two years ago, she found a bloody Tails Doll plushie in the room we were sitting in. But the next day, It was gone, and that exact link was found on the computer. She also said that there WAS a file titled "Tailsdoll.exe", that had appeared on the hidden folder on the desktop before the day it had disappeared. The librarian said never to click on the shortcut link, or else you'd be murdered by the Tails Doll too. I can still remember what the URL said: https://heiscomingforyouhelpmeyouwilldieyouwilldieyouwilldieiamcomingforyou Every time I DO search it up, it says that the URL has been deleted by a source named, "TAILSDOLL.EXE" The other day I had searched it up, and I saw that source name, I had memories of what happened to that kid... Category:Sonic Category:Sonic-related Category:Sonic R Category:Computers and Internet Category:Internet Category:Fake Category:Trollpasta Category:My name is Cleveland Brown And I am proud to be, Right back in my hometown With my new family. There's old friends And new friends And even a bear, Through good times And bad times Category:STOP ADDING THE CLEVELAND BROWN CATEGORY OR YOU WILL BE BLOCKED FOR LIFE YOU PRICK!!! Category:My name is Cleveland Brown And I am proud to be, Right back in my hometown With my new family. There's old friends And new friends And even a bear, Through good times And bad times AND I PISS TOO OH SHIT